El beso
by Nekbhet
Summary: Después de descubrir su autentica naturaleza, Bella experimenta las sensaciones de su primer beso. ¿Que pasara, cuando su compañero resulte ser un vampiro? Espero que os guste este One Shot.


El Beso

_**Solo la idea y la situación de esta historia son obra mía. El resto, personajes, localizaciones y todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Era la primera vez que veían a Edward Cullen caminar por el colegio acompañado de alguien que no fuese de su familia.

Y ese alguien era yo. Una simple humana que había llamado su atención y que, además, había descubierto su secreto.

Vampiros.

Los Cullen no eran una familia común, eran vampiros... Y yo los rondaba.

No, si cuando te dicen aquello de " Nunca hables con desconocidos" por algo sera.

Al menos, estos vampiros no eran asesinos.

No se alimentaban con sangre humana, sino que lo hacían con sangre animal.

Bueno, a eso podíamos sacarle provecho... Él se bebe la sangre y yo me como la carne...

-¿En qué piensas?- Me pregunto Edward, con voz suave.

-En... carne- Le conteste sonrojada.

-¿Carne?- repitió él.

-Sí, de... ciervo- Dije mirándole de reojo, aun sonrojada.

Él me levanto una ceja, con rostro divertido.

-Ni te imaginas lo frustrante que es no poder entrar en tu mente- Me susurro al oído.

-Me alegro, mis pensamientos no son coherentes contigo cerca-Le sonreí totalmente roja de vergüenza ya y haciendo aparecer en su cara de porcelana su sonrisa torcida.

-Te veré en el almuerzo- Me dijo al llegar a la puerta de mi clase. Se detuvo un instante a mirarme y con una indecisión adorable, paso la yema de sus fríos dedos por mi mejilla, conteniendo el aliento por miedo a romperme.

Una vez que se marchó, me prepare mentalmente para enfrentarme a Jessica, la cotilla oficial.

No iba a ser fácil, sobretodo sabiendo que Edward podía estar pendiente de mí.

Si bien era cierto que no podía entrar en mi cabeza por alguna extraña razón, no era así con el resto de la gente, puesto que tenia el don de leer la mente.

-¿Qué tal tu cita?- Pregunto Jess, en cuanto mi trasero tocó la silla.

-No fue una cita- Le conteste.

-Oh vamos!¿Me vas a decir que no os citasteis en secreto?- Me pregunto emocionada.

-No. Me perdí buscando la librería y me tope con él, que tuvo la amabilidad de llevarme de vuelta al restaurante-

-Pero te invito a cenar ¿No? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto con demasiado interés.

-Pues sí, me invito a cenar porque vosotras ya os ibais y no paso nada, cenamos y después me llevo a casa- Le conteste sin dar muchos detalles.

-¿Y ya esta? Algo más debió pasar ¿De qué hablasteis?-

-Pues no sé, de muchas cosas, de la cena, del tiempo que hace en Forks, de mi coche... Lo normal-

-Pero ¿Estáis saliendo, no? Quiero decir, hoy te ha traído en su coche- Esta chica era demasiado insistente.

-Bueno, como ya te he dicho, hablamos de mi coche, le comente que lo tenia en el taller, al parecer esta mañana lo recordó y se ha ofrecido a llevarme hasta que me lo devuelvan- Jessica no se conformó con mis respuestas y durante toda la clase se dedicó a buscar algo jugoso que contar a sus amigos. Cuando vio que no le iba a revelar nada más, se rindió.

El resto de las clases paso realmente lento.

No sé si fue que el tiempo pasaba mas despacio, o simplemente se me hizo eterno por la ansiedad que sentía por estar de nuevo a su lado.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, salí corriendo de la clase, encontrando a Edward esperándome en la puerta.

Mi corazón se aceleró de forma insospechada y Edward no evitó la sonrisa que le brotaba cada vez que me escuchaba.

-¿Te divierte?- Le pregunte con fingido enfado. Se acercó a mí de forma elegante para susurrarme al oído.

-Solo me agrada saber que no le soy indiferente a tu corazón- Y otra vez, mi alocado corazón bombeó con fuerza, haciéndole reír con disimulo.

-Anda engreído, aliméntame- Le replique poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Como ordene mi dama- Me dijo haciendo una leve reverencia. No pude evitar sonreír ante sus modales caballerescos y sin decir más, nos encaminamos al comedor.

Caminábamos muy juntos, nuestros brazos se rozaban levemente. Podía sentir su aroma a mi alrededor y su frío aliento me embriagaba, cada vez que él giraba su rostro para mirarme.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, Edward me encamino al mostrador, llenando una bandeja de comida.

-No voy a comer tanto- Le dije en un susurro.

-No comerás sola- Me contesto sonriendo.

Le levante una ceja, escéptica y él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya sabes, las apariencias engañan- Me dijo juguetón.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, los dos solos, algo alejados del resto de mesas. Mientras yo comía, Edward me observaba en silencio, sonriendo de vez en cuando.

De pronto su mandíbula se tensó y de su pecho salio un breve gruñido, que me sobresalto un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunte.

-Newton me saca de mis casillas- Me contesto entre dientes.

-No deberías hacerle caso- Le dije divertida.

-No puedo evitarlo, cuando sus pensamientos indecorosos se centran en ti- Me replico molesto. Parecía estar celoso.

-¿Me dirás lo que está pensando?- Le pregunte.

Edward se removió incomodo en su silla, hasta que fijo su vista en mí.

-Cree que, como no tenemos ningún tipo de contacto, tiene aun posibilidades de invitarte a salir- Me explico, intentando contener su enfado.

-¿A que te refieres con "contacto"?- Le pregunte algo confusa. Edward apartó la vista avergonzado.

-No te llevo de la mano, no te abrazo y mucho menos te beso. No tenemos ningún tipo de contacto físico, ni siquiera un roce, por lo que ha deducido que no tenemos ningún tipo de relación- Me contesto en un susurro, avergonzado y molesto.

-Edward, no le des importancia a eso, conozco los limites y no los voy a cruzar ni voy a pedirte que tu los cruces por lo que los demás puedan pensar... Que sabrán ellos... No me alejas de ti y con eso tengo bastante- Le conteste con suavidad, sabiendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Edward me miro con cariño y con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, sonrisa que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una mueca de desagrado.

Otra vez los pensamientos de Newton lo desafiaban.

Entonces sucedió algo que no me esperaba.

Edward se acercó a mí lentamente, puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, mandándome dulces descargas de corriente que recorrían mi cuerpo. Me acerco lentamente a su rostro, hasta que con su nariz toco la mía. Cerro los ojos ante el contacto y yo hice lo mismo.

Recorrió mi rostro con su nariz, inhalando, embriagándose con el aroma de mi sangre, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos

Y entonces el mundo desapareció a mi alrededor. Su contacto quemaba mi piel deliciosamente y sus labios, a pesar de ser frios, eran dulces y delicados.

Sabiendo el riesgo que correría, me quede quieta, solo correspondiendo a Edward y siguiendo el movimiento de su boca contra la mía. Aun así, no pude evitar el gemido que salio de mi garganta al sentirlo de esa manera.

Edward cortó el beso de golpe, pero sin perder el contacto, apoyo su frente sobre la mía, con los ojos cerrados y pude notar lo alterado que estaba.

Su respiración, aunque no la necesitara, era erratica,tan jadeante como la mía. Cuando se separó un poco y abrió los ojos, los tenía negros como el carbón.

Estaba hambriento.

-Necesitas aire fresco- Le dije en un susurro, separándome un poco, pero él no me escucho, no me soltó y mucho menos corto el contacto conmigo.

Con extremada lentitud, para ser un vampiro, tomo mi mano izquierda y hundió de nuevo su nariz en mi piel, sobre la cara interna de mi muñeca.

-Hmmm... Exquisita- Gimió con placer. Recorrió con sus labios mi antebrazo, desde la muñeca hasta el codo, siguiendo el camino que le marcaba el intenso color azul de mi vena llena de su elixir, que se transparentaba a través de mi pálida piel. Cuando llego al codo, hizo el camino de vuelta hasta la muñeca con la lengua, cosa que me produjo un escalofrío intenso y placentero.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Mire a mi alrededor, mientras Edward lamia cada uno de mis dedos, como si de un helado se tratase. Nadie reparaba en nosotros.

Ni siquiera Alice, que tenía visiones del futuro, vio lo que pasaba.

-Edward debemos irnos- Le susurre. Él, simplemente emitió un gemido.

Me puse en pie, siendo seguida por Edward, que seguía besando, lamiendo y saboreando mi brazo con devoción.

No fue difícil hacer que me siguiera, estaba como en una especie de trance, allí donde moviera mi brazo, su lengua lo seguía.

Cuando llegue a la puerta, me gire en dirección a sus hermanos.

-Alice, mírame- Dije como si la tuviera a mi lado. Ella enseguida se giró en nuestra dirección y su rostro se crispó en una mueca de horror en cuanto vio como su hermano recorría mi piel con su boca.

-Al coche- Le dije.

Tan pronto como lo dije, me vi rodeada de cuatro vampiros más, llevándonos a Edward al aparcamiento, donde nos esperaba el Volvo de Edward.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Rugió Rosalie de pronto.

-Me he aliñado con sal y pimienta para ser más sabrosa- Le conteste con ácido sarcasmo.

Emmett escondió sus carcajadas con una muy poco disimulada tos.

-No seas idiota! Podría...- Edward notó la presencia de Rosalie cerca y con un gruñido fuerte se aferró a mí, lamiendo y besando mi cuello.

-No me morderá, si eso es lo que te preocupa- La corte, Rosalie me odiaba en ese momento.

-Eso no lo sabes!- Me grito más enfurecida.

-Sí que lo sé. No es mi sangre lo que desea en este momento- Le conteste procurando serenarme.

-Ah! Edward no me marques- Le regañe.

De un momento a otro, los poderosos brazos de Edward sobre mi cintura, fueron sustituidos por los suaves y fuertes de Alice y Rosalie, que se habían pegado a mí, en un intento de protegerme de su hermano. Mientras, miraban con miedo a Edward, que luchaba ferozmente por soltarse del agarre de Emmett y Jasper, con el rostro desencajado en una horrible mueca de dolor y desesperación por verse alejado de mí.

-No! No! Soltadlo, os lastimara!- Le grite.

-Te lastimara a ti si lo soltamos, sabes que podría matarte por accidente!- Me grito Jasper asustado.

Intente soltarme de Alice y Rose.

-Edward, mírame, por favor cariño, mírame, estoy aquí- Le dije, tan serena como pude. Inmediatamente capte su atención. Su mirada, negra y angustiada, se centró en mí, jadeaba desesperado y olisqueaba el aire, en un intento de llenarse de mi aroma.

-Bella...- Susurro con dolor.

-Tranquilo mi amor, te dañaras y nos dañaras a todos si eso ocurre- Le susurre.

Poco a poco se relajó, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Soltadle- Les dije.

-Pero...- Rebatió Jasper.

-Ahora!- Les grite. Jasper miro atonito a Edward en ese momento.

-No es tu sangre lo que desea, es más profundo que eso- Dijo asombrado.- Lo sé, Jasper, no me hará daño, por favor- Suplique.

Jasper y Emmett soltaron lentamente a su hermano, que se abalanzó a mi, abrazándome, separándome de sus hermanas y hundiendo de nuevo su cara en mi cuello, inhalando y saboreando de nuevo mi piel.

-Debéis llevarlo a cazar, sé que su deseo no se calmara, pero al menos apaciguara su sed- Les dije.

-¿Cómo? es imposible separarlo de ti, pero más imposible es que nos acompañes, entonces sí que te pondrías en peligro- Explico Emmett.

Empece a idear un plan.

-Emmett, ¿Podrías mantenerlo sujeto en el asiento?- Pregunte.

-Claro, no hay problema- Contesto algo más alegre.

-Bien, Jasper, las llaves- Le dije mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Edward y las sacaba.

Éste se montó rápidamente delante del volante.

Mire a Alice por encima del hombro de mi vampiro.

-¿Podéis sacarme por la otra puerta?- Ellas asintieron y se colocaron en su lugar.

-Emmett, en cuanto entremos, lo sujetas- Le dije, a lo que asintió.

Puse la mano sobre el pecho de Edward y presione, en un vano intento de separarlo. Él reaccionó a mi toque y retrocedió un poco para mirarme. Le sonreí mientras con movimientos lentos, abría la puerta trasera del coche y entraba en él, invitando a Edward a seguirme.

Así lo hizo, sonriendo con deseo.

Una vez los dos dentro y en cuestión de segundos, Emmett apreso a Edward con fuerza, mientras Alice y Rose me sacaban por la otra puerta, cerrando luego con llave.

-Isabella!- Gritaba Edward desesperado. Antes de que me diera cuenta, el Volvo había salido del colegio, dejándome desolada en brazos de Alice, que intentaba consolar mis lagrimas tiernamente.

-Eres muy valiente Bella- Me susurro al oído.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó. Hacia ya varias horas que Alice se había marchado y en ese momento intentaba distraerme haciendo la cena para Charlie.

Tras la puerta se encontraba Edward, flanqueado por sus hermanos.

Su cuerpo temblaba como el de un niño asustado, la expresión de su rostro era de dolor y cuando me miro fugazmente, pude apreciar como el carbón de sus ojos había sido sustituido por el oro mas intenso que jamas había visto.

Mis ojos y mi sonrisa brillaron de alegría, aunque él no lo vio, pues miraba al suelo con vergüenza.

-Emmett y Jasper me han contado lo ocurrido, ya que yo no recuerdo bien lo que ha pasado, creo que mi mente se desconectó- Susurro, aun mirando al suelo.

-Entenderé que no quieras verme más... Tal vez sea lo mejor- Volvió a susurrar, con dolor.

-Edward mírame- Le exigí seriamente. Él obedeció con temor.

-Mi amor, moría de ganas por verte- Le susurre con una tímida sonrisa en mis labios.

Edward cayo de rodillas ante mi, abrazándome por la cintura y escondiendo su cara en mi vientre, empezó a sollozar sin lagrimas.

Emmett y Jasper se alarmaron, pero antes de que pudieran moverse los detuve.

Yo enrede mis manos en su suave cabello y lo acaricie con amor, intentando consolarlo.

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname...- Era lo unico que salia de la boca de mi vampiro.

Mire a sus hermanos.

-Os llamaré si os necesito- Les dije con determinación.

-Bella...- A Jasper le tembló la voz.

-No. Estaremos bien- Le corte, abrazando más a Edward, en un reflejo estúpido de protegerlo de ellos. Titubearon un poco, pero después, Emmett extendió su mano con un móvil en ella.

-Marca el 1 y en segundos estaremos aquí- Me dijo seriamente, después, desaparecieron.

Como pude, arrastre a Edward hasta el sofá de la sala, donde se acurrucó en mi pecho, mientras entre sollozos, seguía suplicando mi perdón.

No pude hacer otra cosa que consolarlo.

-No tengo nada que perdonar- Le susurre.

Esas palabras le molestaron y con el ceño fruncido, alzo la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Yo solo le sonreí.

-Podría haberte matado- Espeto con rabia contenida.

-No. Nunca me dañarías de esa manera. Si de verdad deseas mi muerte, solo la tendrás si me abandonas, si te alejas de mí- Le susurre con decisión.

Su enfado paso a tormento. Empezó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Jamas, jamas podría alejarme de ti, es lo que debería hacer en este preciso instante, pero no puedo, te amo demasiado y soy demasiado egoísta como para mantenerme alejado- Me dijo su voz trémula.

Deje salir una sonrisa tierna de mis labios, a la cual, él contestó con su sonrisa torcida.

-Te amo, Edward- Le confesé, acariciando su mejilla.

-No más de lo que yo te amo a ti- Me contesto con alegría, volviendo a mi regazo.

Y así, con su cabeza en mi pecho, los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena en el rostro, pasamos el resto de la tarde, abrazados, mientras yo le acariciaba con amor su cabello.

Jamas pensé que un vampiro pudiera ser tan sensible.


End file.
